


18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Elyse, to Bruce’s eyes, were the perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being away for so long!! college and laziness got the best/worst of me. hope you enjoy this angst. <3

James and Elyse, to Bruce’s eyes, were the perfect couple.

 They knew each other so well and their sense of humor was just on point with each other; not to mention that both of them were hot. When they asked him out, Bruce had to take deep breathes and tried to not faint on their arms. “I would love to,” he answered, stuttering, and his heart exploded when he saw their faces wide with smiles.

When Funhaus started, Bruce noticed how James and Elyse had been keeping their YouTube channel active more often than not, along with their social media and the thought of what people will think came up pretty often on his mind.

He brought it up one night, when he was sitting at the Willems’ living room floor, the coffee table occupied with takeout food and napkins and James trying to move Benson so he wouldn’t have his face on top of the food. Elyse wanted to record a new Q&A video for their personal channel and they wanted to bring Bruce along, to answer relationship questions and, well, Bruce didn’t want to say no but he was nervous.

“What people are going to think? That I’m your _boyfriend_.” He asked, moving the food around before looking up at them. James was looking at his phone and Elyse was looking at him, chewing on her food.

“We can always say it’s a joke,” she answered and James let out a soft giggle before looking up at her, agreeing. Bruce felt his heart shatter because he would actually prefer not to say anything, because now the only thought on his mind is what really is this to them, what is this relationship to them.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “We can always do that” and maybe Bruce was a good actor because neither of them commented anything about his answer. Elyse ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and with James playing some videogame Bruce wasn’t paying too much attention, the night passed terribly slow.

He decided that the best would be trying to push himself away from them for a while.

Travelling to Austin had become a regular thing for them.

They were out with some guys from the office, walking around Sixth Street before settling down in a small bar that was packed but it had a nice ambient. Bruce was now observing Elyse and James dancing together when he felt a body press next to his, a new glass appearing on the table.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better” and when he noticed, Matt was looking at him with soft eyes, as if he knew what was going through his mind, through his heart. Bruce looked down at the glass, amber liquid waiting for him. They clinked their glasses and they drank it whole before saying else.

“I love them,” Bruce mumbled, knowing that Matt somehow knew what had been happening between them because Matt, quiet and vigilant Matt, always knew what was happening around him.

“I know, I noticed it,” it was the soft answer. “Do they know?”

“God, no,” he snorted, looking down at the empty glass.

When the married couple came back, catching their breath yet smile wide on their faces, Bruce smiled back because still, even after putting distance between them, they were to him the perfect couple.


End file.
